A Little Broken
by OpalStars
Summary: Annie is a quiet, insecure girl who's never accepted her body. She comes from a broken family. Finnick has been hopelessly in love with her since Middle School. Its Senior year and he still hasn't told her. What happens when all Finnick wants to do is get to know her? Will Annie let him? When Annie doesn't think she's good enough to be loved by anyone except her Uncle? MODERN DAY*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -I'm starting this new story after finishing my Prim/Rory one (if you haven't read it you should check it out). I'm doing some new things with this fanfic**

**1.) Each chapter will have a minimum of 2,000 words/I will tell you how many words are in each chapter (including the ANs) **

**2.) I will have the characters talking to the reader a little in _italics_**

*******Remember this is just the intro, the actual story part will start in not the next chapter but the chapter after. The next chapter will be Annie's intro, this is Finnick's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, or any characters, places etc etc. No copyright infringement intended. And I don't own the cover photo. **

Word Count: 2,606

Finnick's Point of View

_~Introduction~_

"Truth or dare, Finn?" Thom asks with a cocky grin

"Dare." I say nobly. Even though I've already ate crunchy leaves, licked Gale's foot, and put a worm on Mrs. Schratz's wind shield, I'm still ready for any challenge he can come up with. Besides how girly would that make me look if I chose truth?

"Seriously? This is getting boring now. You're doing a truth dude, we need to mix things up a little." Thom whines, Gale rolling his eyes

"Fine but for the record I originally picked dare." I declare proudly

"Yeah whatever, okay I got one. Is it true... that you like lonely Annie?" he asks with a smirk

I can feel my heart. I can feel it pound pound pound against my chest. It's going to break free, its going to hop out of my body, and reveal everything. My face is warm and red. I can already tell without having to look in a mirror. Whenever I hear her name this is how I feel. Annie. How do I answer that? Obviously I can't tell them the truth. They'll look at me differently, be disgusted by me. Just keep it cool, just keep it cool. I have to think of a lie. A simple no? Or an exaggerated no? I don't know what to do and I can feel the heat of my cheeks chew at my lungs, cut off my air. Its too much. I've wasted too much time. Say something, just not the truth.

"Are you stupid? Of course not." I play off._ Do you think it worked?_ I can't look at them instead I have a staring contest with my sleeping bag.

"Okaayyy whatever you saayyy." Gale lengthens his response

"Don't say it like that. You know I don't." I reply fiercely, my eyebrows drawn together

"Then why are you always staring at her in homeroom?" Thom interrogates. Gale cuts me off before I even get a chance to respond.

"Because its the only class he has with her, obviously. He's gotta soak it all in before first period." he says dreamily, resting his head on Thom's shoulder while batting his eyelashes

Well that is true. Home room is the only class I have with her. She's just so beautiful. Everything she does makes my heart swell. Makes me want to run up to her hold her in my arms, and kiss her. Kiss those rosy cheeks. I know I'm only thirteen but I can dream right? My empty fists are now filled. Filled with how angry it makes me that Thom has noticed me watching her. Or am I angry at myself for being so careless, for not noticing myself that Thom was watching me? But I can't open my fists. I can't let them know this rages me. _I should change the subject though right? _

"I wouldn't be talking Gale I saw you eyeing Johanna today at PE. Soaking it all in as you put it." I snicker, air quoting him. I watch the color in his grey eyes go black. Thom laughs his brains out. The two of them stare at me until Gale responds with

"So what if I like Johanna? At least I'm not afraid to admit that." Thom is quiet after hearing Gale say that. My insides sting while my veins throb with fury. But I realize that the only reason why I'm mad is because he's right. I don't have the guts to admit to them that I have a crush on Annie Cresta.

Without having to be told the three of us snuggle into our blankets. As I pull the zipper open on mine my ears hear Gale and Thom whispering mostly likely about me. Here I am thinking Gale always had my back not taking a whip to it. I remember the first day we met.

It was first grade. Ms. Trinket told us to finish coloring our pictures so I did- almost. I turned my head for one second and the next thing I see is Thom eating my yellow crayon. I couldn't stop crying; that was my only yellow crayon and at the time yellow was my favorite color. Through my water filled eyes an olive skinned, dark haired boy came up to me. He handed me his yellow crayon. He told me I could borrow it. Then he walked away. I didn't know what to think. He changed my whole world just by letting me borrow his yellow crayon. After that I recall asking him to be my best friend, he accepted. Ever since then we were always together. Laughing, racing toy cars, having sleepovers like we are now. Then Thom came into the picture in fourth grade. I'm not saying he ruined our friendship its just he became our friend too. I don't really trust him the way I do Gale though. It's probably because I have known Gale longer.

_"At least I'm not afraid to admit that." _it echoes throughout my head. Why can't I just tell them? Oh yeah I know why, because everybody at our school thinks Annie is insane but they don't see what I see. I see her beauty, intelligence. So what if she's a little different from all the other girls? Does that mean we have to label her?

* * *

"Eighth graders make sure you stay with your chaperones. I don't have time to fill out all the paper work if one of you is missing." Ms. Famstein reminds us.

Today is 'Eighth Grade Step Up Day' which is really just a tour of the high school. Our teachers as well as some of the high school's teachers and students will show us how a normal school day works. They'll explain the bell to bell schedule, lunch, lockers everything. I can't wait to be in high school; I'm so done with middle school. Everything about middle school bothers me. Teachers, students, even the way the school is run, especially the independence. No having to be walked to class, or stay in a straight line. The main reason though is because once I get into high school I think I will finally have the courage to talk to Annie. And hell I'll be freaking sexy by then.

After last Friday Gale and Thom still aren't talking to me they're afraid to even look at me. It only makes it worse that the three of us have the same chaperone therefore are stuck in the same group. With only six people per group its hard to ignore someone or in my case two some ones. I should probably be the bigger person and apologize to both of them. They're my best friends I can't loose them over some stupid fight.

Also I think its about time to admit my feelings for Annie. Gale's right, if I like someone the way I do Annie I should be able to tell them. This is going to be hard. Should I tell them separately or together? No, I don't think I can bear saying everything a second time. To my left there they are. Their heads bowed, talking in whispers again hoping I don't hear. While they aren't looking I casually walk behind them. Hopefully nobody will see me pull them by the back of their shirt collars. I drag them to a baron corner. Once I release their shirt collars they give me dirty looks. Before they can complain about what I just did I start,

"I'm sorry. I know its stupid of me not to be able to admit to you both that I... that I like Annie. I _really_ like Annie. You were right Gale. You two are my best friends. I don't want to loose you guys because of some stupid disagreement." I say without even thinking. I receive two very relieved looks. My heart aches just after saying her name. Oh no I already feel the warmth in my cheeks spread like wild fire.

"I'm sorry too dude. It was wrong of me to just come out and say something like. I should have respected that you want to keep something like that personal no matter how close we are." Gale says warmly

"Yeah sorry, Finn. I guess laughing didn't really help lighten up the situation." Thom says calmly but still has a some difficulty looking me in the eye.

"It's okay you guys don't have to apologize to me you know. I was the one being a jerk." I reassure. Gale comes to my side. He gives me a light playful punch on my shoulder. I give him a grin.

"So you like An-

Just before he's about to say Annie, silky dark hair catches my eye. Not just any silky dark brown hair _Annie's_ silky hair. She stands in front of the three us sticking out like sore thumbs in this baron corner. I don't know what to think. Did she hear us? How long has she been there? She couldn't have been here long could she? Why is she even here? Not that its a bad thing though... Is she going to confess that she undyingly loves me too?_ Get your head together Finn of course she isn't going to say anything like that._ I can feel my heart again. Just hearing her name gets me going, but this is completely different she's looking at me now. This time my heart is thumping thumping thumping like it has a hammer and is planning to escape. Like it can see Annie too and yearns for her. My face is doing the opposite, its numb. I can't feel anything. Time has stopped, air is gone, my blood has stopped flowing._ Play it cool Finn._

I take a glance at Annie, lifting my eyes. From my view it looks like her eyes are closed but she's just looking at the ground. Her gorgeous hair splayed a few inches below her shoulders. Her cheeks are the opposite of mine. I can see how flushed they are but she's trying very hard to keep it under control. Fortunately in my case she's losing. Those flushed cheeks of her's only make her look more adorable. I can't help it when the corners of my mouth tug into so wide of a smile that Gale and Thom must think I'm high. When I look at them they don't seem to care. They look at Annie like she's just any other class mate of ours. Before she says anything she drags a shaky hand to her hair, tugging it behind her right ear. So badly do I want to undo what she just did with my bare hands. To feel how soft her hair really must be.

"Ms. Famstein says she wants the three of you to- to stay with the group..." her lovely voice says unsteadily

Do I say something? If I do I can't say anything stupid. Put yourself together Finn she probably feels uncomfortable because of the look on your face. Trying not to bring attention to myself I lightly shake my head as if that could wipe the grin off my face.

"Ohhh- kaay... tell tell tell her we'll be left- right- back." I hate myself. I hate myself so much now.

My two best friends can't seem to hold their laughs in. They snort, cover their mouths' with their hands. First I say 'okay' in probably the most inappropriate way possible. Then I stutter which is something I've never done before. And then I say left, the complete opposite of right. She must think I have a learning disability or something. Annie slowly turns her back and walks to the group again. I can only imagine the things Gale and Thom are dying to say to me.

"Tell tell tell left no right no left wait right!" Gale mimics with crazy eyes and floppy arms

"Oh Finn! Catch me in your arms, you're... you're..." Thom says in the most cliché female romance voice I've ever heard

"Yes my love?" Gale responds after 'romantically' catching a dropping Thom in his arms

"You're eyes are so- dreamy..." he says breathfully.

I laugh loudly and freely as I watch Thom wipe the back of his hand over his forehead; as if he were going to pass out. I really hope Annie didn't hear any of this. She probably didn't she's back with the group again. We should get moving before Ms. Famstein walks over here herself.

"Let's just get back to the group." I tell them smiling because I know they're only teasing me

Once we get back to our teacher the three of us receive the death glare from Ms. Famstein. Annie is walking in front of me. She is so close that I want to reach out and touch her hair. I have to stop looking at the back of her head so that my hands could cooperate. What would she think if I just randomly starting combing my fingers through her hair? I know _I'd_ be confused. The rest of the tour went as expected. Look in this classroom, get an instructional lecture from the teacher, move on. What the teachers were saying was helpful but they keep telling us the same things. So it was hard for me to keep my eyes open by noon. When we got off the bus back to the middle school it was time for dismissal. I went to my locker, got my backpack, made my way out the door and walked home.

As I walk home all I can think about is Annie talked to me. Well not _me_ specifically but still its something right? And I think she may have even stolen a glance at me. I can feel the fireworks in my head. They pop pop pop everywhere. More importantly, that's the only thing I've ever said to her.

**Did you like it? Can you tell me how my past/present tense was? I know I have trouble with that so your feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**Next chapter is Annie's. ****And remember these intros are from when they are younger. The actual story takes place when they're in high school (junior/senior year I haven't decided yet).**

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Annie's intro so please read and review. Not to confuse anyone, this chapter was written like a flashback that Annie is having when she's fourteen of when she was five. The next chapter is chapter 1. **

Word Count: 2,881

Annie's Point of View

_~Introduction~_

"Mommy, why you cryin'?" I ask

"Nothing sweetie. It's nothing." her tear stained cheeks say the absolute opposite. Something is wrong I know it.

I don't know what to say. Mommy has been crying a lot lately and daddy has been using his outside voice a lot too. Sometimes daddy isn't even here. Sometimes he leaves with his car. Mommy always tells me nothing is wrong and I know she's lying to me. Why can't she just tell me? I would ask daddy but I'm afraid to. I'm afraid he's going to yell at me; so I usually don't try to talk to him. He never hurts me but he scares me. I think he hurts mommy though but she won't tell me.

"Mommy I love you."

"Baby you know I love you too. I love you so much." she says crying a little, pulling me to her side

"Does daddy love me too?" I ask looking up at her. Shakily she wipes a hand to her face. She wipes at her eyes before responding. I feel like crying too. Water slowly spills from my eyes. I never meant to make her cry.

"Of course he does. I know it may not seem like it but daddy loves you just as much as I do." Now I am happy, he does love me.

"Will you tell him I love him too?" I reply

"I will but why can't you tell him yourself?" she looks at me confusingly

"Because- I... I don't want him to- to yell at me..." I say tucking my head into the crook of her neck. My face feels warm with embarrassment. I can't look at mommy. And I don't have to, to know that she's crying again. I feel wet droplets on my hair. I feel her tears.

"Annie look at me. Sometimes people have bad days right? Well daddy has been having a _lot_ of bad days. So its natural for him to yell. But daddy would never yell at _you._ Maybe if you tell him how much you love him, he won't have many more bad days." she tells me

I get out of bed to find daddy. Mommy lets me slip out of her warm arms carefully. She kisses my nose, holding my face in her hands, before I'm out of arm's reach. Then I slide down the bed the way she told me to so I don't hurt myself. Once I reach the door I look back at her. She gives me a small smile. In return I give her one as well. Next I close the door. Time to find him.

He's most likely to be in his office. Mommy never goes in there anymore because he told her not to, but he said I can still walk in anytime I want. Usually I don't go in there because he's drinking out of a dark bottle. Mommy says it's called 'bad drink'. When she told me I wanted to ask her more like why he drinks so much of it but she told me its something for her and daddy only to talk about. Hopefully he's not having a 'bad drink' because then I would have to leave without telling him I love him. I walk in the dark hallway, my hand dragging across the wallpaper. My cold bare feet are silent against the wood floor. His office is just around the corner. I control my breathing then wipe at my eyes just in case he asks why I've been crying. He doesn't like it when I cry. He says "Crying is for babies. And are you a baby? No you're not! So stop."

I turn the corner and knock on his door. The feel of the hard wooden door jolts me awake. He's not coming. I knock again but harder and longer this time. Nothing. I press my ear against the door. Still, I don't hear anything. No rustling of papers, creaky floorboards or footfalls. Would he be angry with me if I just walked in? Or should I come by later and go back to bed with mommy? No I need to tell him. I'm just going to walk in. I have to...Taking the doorknob in my hand I move a step forward. _Creeeakk_. Just the floorboards. I still don't see him, he must be in here somewhere. Oh I know! He's playing hide and seek.

"Daddy! Come out come out wherever you are!" I say smiling. I can't wait to find where he's hiding.

As quietly as I can I search the small room. He's not behind the TV or the couch. Not behind the curtains either but 'brr' is it cold in here. Why did he leave the window open? I walk up to his tall desk. Then I grab the chair and hoist myself up to the top so I can see all the papers on his desk but today I don't see any papers- except for one. Its small, wrinkly and written in black ink. It says some things on it but I don't really_ know_ what it says. I know some of the words but I better ask mommy. And I still have to find daddy. Maybe he these are some clues as to where he's hiding! With the small white paper in my hand I skip back to mommy. When I walk in she's looking out the window, dried tears across her cheeks. As I lie in my original spot next to her, she sits up. I hand her the paper with pleading eyes. She takes it confusingly. I watch as she reads it silently. Her eyes move left to read up and down through the paper. As she gets closer to the end tears sprout. And more and more and more. Maybe they aren't clues as to where he's hiding. But what could they be? What could make her cry so much?

"What does it say mommy?" I ask gently

"Annie you have to promise me you aren't going to read this. You have to promise." she says sternly

"You mean a pinkie promise?" she nods

"Okay." I say quietly

Mommy tells me to go to my room. I silently walk across the hall. She follows me inside. As I take a seat on my bed she kneels so we're face to face. I look into her eyes. Something is wrong about them. They aren't the beautiful blue I'm accustomed to. They don't remind me of the ocean. They hide something, something about daddy.

* * *

When I wake up the sun is shining like it always does. I peel back my thin blanket, hop to my small window. Something outside catches my eye. Where is daddy's car? It is not in the driveway like it always is. Maybe he's going out to get breakfast. Just then my stomach growls loudly. I hope he is, I'm starving. Instead of staying in my room I choose to find mommy. When I walk in her room she's staring at nothing. I sit in front of her and her gaze still stares at the wall as if I'm not even here. To get her attention I place my arms around her neck and hold onto her. I give her cheek a kiss like she does to me. She looks down at me.

"Good morning mommy." I tell her kindly

"Good morning sweetie." she says tiredly

"Can we have breakfast now? I'm really hungry."

"Of course, I'm hungry too." she replies slipping her hand through mine.

We walk into the kitchen together. As I open the refrigerator I look for something to eat. I see three eggs, we can have scrabbled eggs. Mommy takes the pan out and starts cooking while I take a seat at the table in front of the window. Daddy's car still isn't here. Where did he go? He wasn't here last night and he's not here now. Maybe he's doing that thing that mommy told me about where he drinks his 'bad drink' to settle down, calm himself. I hope not. Last time he did that he came home very angry and made a hole in the wall. Mommy tells me to set to the table for the two of us so I grab two forks and plates. Then I get both of us a cup of orange juice. She plops the eggs onto our plate. They taste very good, mommy has always been a good chef. As we eat our breakfast I want to ask her where daddy might be but I think that will make her cry so I choose not to. When we finish I help with the dishes. Then I change into my day clothes and play with my dollie. This is a special dollie because this is the only toy daddy's every given me; I never let anyone touch it but me. Then mommy calls me to the living room.

She's sitting on the couch calmly. It looks as though she's been thinking a long time. I take a seat in her lap with my dollie in mine. Carefully she runs her fingers through my hair, while I do the same to my dollie. I will never get tired of playing with her and I will keep her forever. Then mommy's voice beings softly,

"I'm afraid daddy isn't coming back."

"Is he playing hide n' seek?" I bet he is, he's good at that game

"... Yes he is... playing hide n' seek." she tells me

"Okay." I respond sadly, I never got to tell daddy I love him.

"Do you want to do mommy a favor?" she says brightly

"Of course!"

"I'm going to have you stay with Uncle Haymitch. Just for a little while though. Mommy needs some time to herself- to think." she recites

"Okay anything to make you feel better." I say shyly burying my head in her chest.

"Why don't you go to your room and pack as many things as you can. I'll be there in a minute." she says rubbing my back, I nod.

Climbing off the couch I think about the things I'm going to pack. I'll bring all my clothes, my dollie, my pillow grandma made me, and the picture mommy gave me on my fourth birthday last year. It'll all fit in my suitcase. Selfishly I hope I won't have to stay at Uncle Haymitch's a long time. It's not that I don't like him, its just that I'd rather be home with mommy. Uncle Haymitch is a nice man. Well at least he's gotten nicer since he quit drinking that bad drink that daddy always has. His house is ten minutes from here its small like this one but I like smaller houses better. Uncle doesn't get along well with my daddy, but he's kind to mommy. That's why I haven't seen him in a few years, because he always argues with daddy. The last time I saw him the two of us talked for hours. I sat in his lap and we just talked. He's not a daddy though, Aunt Effie died a long time ago. She died before I was born. Uncle loved her a lot, they wanted a family. I'm just happy I get to stay with him for a little because I haven't talked to him in forever.

Finally I get upstairs and find my pink suitcase. Once I fold all my clothes, get everything I need I tug my suitcase to the kitchen, where I find her at the table. She takes the pink case from my small arms while I get my shoes on. Then I climb down the steps of our front door. Before I get in the car I look back to give my house a wave goodbye. I'm going to miss you, I think, but don't worry I'm coming back I promise. I put my seatbelt on and before I know it mommy is almost there. I look up to the small yellow house. It has a small garden, steps to the front door just like my house and a shiny little plaque for Aunt Effie next to the door. Uncle must have been waiting for us because he opens the front door before we even get a chance to step out of the car. I watch him step out of his house with a large smile on his face.

"I haven't seen this cutie in such a long time!" he says squeezing me. I jump up the white steps, flinging myself into his arms. I keep my head and tiny arms around his neck. Closing my eyes I breath in his scent he smells like... the ocean. Daddy never smelt like the ocean. Regretfully he gently puts me down to give mommy a welcoming kiss on the cheek. She places my suitcase on the ground next to her feet. Before they have any time to yell at me I sprint in the house, suitcase in hand. His house is so clean. I trudge up the large steps to the upstairs bedrooms. Then I look into each of the rooms. Once I think I've found my room I set my small suitcase on the ground by the door. Running down the stairs I overhear mommy and Uncle arguing about something. Quietly I stop at the edge of the railing trying to stay unseen.

"...you know she can't live without a...

"You have to do thi-" mommy starts angrily

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Just then Mommy sees me from the corner of her eye. She hastily whispers something to Uncle and they both turn to look at me. Uncle looks upset but once his eyes lay on me he returns back to his calm self. Mommy plasters a smile on her face. Keeping my eyes on both of them I walk down the last step. Once I am close enough to them they both bend down on their knees to talk to me.

"Okay, mommy's going to go now. Uncle Haymitch will take good care of you in the mean time I promise." she tells me holding my face in her soft hands

"I will I promise." he replies

"I'm going to miss you so much, but you get time to think so this is a good thing." I state. Trying my hardest not to cry I tighten my arms around her neck while she places her's at my waist. My heart feels strange, like its not there. Like part of it is leaving with mommy. It beats and beats and beats and I can't control it. She keeps kissing my hair, telling me how much she loves me, how she will _always_ love me. And my heart keeps beating like crazy and my eyes swim while it takes everything inside of me to let go as her hands leave my waist. She stands up to tell Uncle a goodbye then stops once she reaches the front door. She turns back to wave at me, then blows a kiss in my direction. I watch from the window in the living room as she steps in her car. She looks back at me wiping a tear away from her face. Why is she crying? Isn't this what she wanted? Some time to herself...

_Fast forward to Annie age 14- Little did I know that that would be the last time I ever saw her. Can you believe it? My own mother, the very last time. I don't want to see her anyways so why do I always hold this inside of myself? Why does some part of me still believe that she loves or even cares for me? Why do I cry myself to sleep over this? I'm done thinking she left me for my own good because she didn't. She left me because she is a terrible mother. She never loved me, she always wanted to get rid of me, she probably didn't even want to have me. I am a mistake, a memory she must push away at every day. _

**Not to confuse anyone, this chapter was written to be like a flashback Annie is having when she's fourteen of when she was five.  
Please review, I would really appreciate it considering this is the beginning of my story. Next chapter is most likely in Finn's POV. **


	3. Chapter 3

**From the title of this chapter if you assumed that this is the first day of school you'd be correct. I can tell you that each chapter will have its own name. Please review. :) **

Word Count: 2,055

Finn's Point of View

"Hey!" Gale says shoving me into my locker

"Hey." I say turning around, pushing him in the middle of the hallway

"I think this is the year. This is the year I'm finally gonna get my girl. I feel it, I really do!" he yells the last part causing people to stare at us

"Dude you said that last year... and what girl?" I ask him surprised

"Johanna Mason. God she's gorgeous. This is our last year, we gotta make our move." he replies rubbing his hands together. I really hope he's only doing that for affect because I remember what happened last time he did that.

"Now? It's the first day." I say

"Guess you're not the only one whose had a crush for a long time." he states walking away backwards. Has he had a crush on Johanna longer than I've had one for Annie? I roll my eyes as he bumps into a small freshmen. She must have hearts in her eyes just from that.

Quickly I finish throwing everything in my backpack then pulling my schedule out. _Great_ I have biology first period. I make my way upstairs to the labs, passing a couple making out at their lockers. PDA on the first day_, _really? But its nothing I haven't seen before. I walk into the room and everyone stares at me. My eyes zone into the seat on the very back of the room, near the windows. Finally I take a seat and look at the people in front of me. Joy, there's almost no one here I know.

Then its as if the angels in heaven have watched me suffer long enough. I turn to the lab desk next to me. I can't believe I haven't noticed this as soon as I walked in. I blink dramatically as if this isn't real. A small girl covers her face with her dark hair. She is writing words in her notebook but from here I can't tell what the words are. It's _Annie_. And she's sitting a desk away from me. Would it be weird if I grabbed all my stuff and plopped down right next to her? _Of course it would, she probably already knows I'm staring that's why she's not looking at me._ I really don't want this seat now. Damn.

A few more students walk in the classroom while more words are written in Annie's notebook. I really want to know what she's writing. Could she be writing about me? _'Dear Diary- Oh my goodness I can't believe how attractive Finnick Odair is! Plus he's just a desk away. Biology just got a whole lot better...'_ I doubt it though.

The late comers walk in. A few girls from last year I recognize, and some boys from my swim team take their seats in the front of the room. Then the last straggler enters. He looks around the room. I watch his eyes dart left and right. Then I remember something. _No one_ is sitting next to me. Oh shoot no one is sitting next to me! All the other seats are taken. He starts for the chair next to me as if its worth a million dollars. My insides hurt and my nose shrieks in agony. He takes a seat next to me. I look at him while he takes his notebook out. I can't believe I am stuck sitting next to _him_. His name is B.O Blake Gres. This kid reeks. I mean eye watering, eyebrow raising, mouth vomiting reeks. I doubt he knows what deodorant is, or a bath for that matter. Tomorrow I am definitely sitting somewhere else _with_ someone else.

Just then the biology teacher walks in from the storage closet with a white styrofoam cup of coffee. Even though I've never had Mr. Flint Gale's told me he's a real pain in the a-

"Hello everybody. My name is Mr. Flint. I'm your biology teacher. Hope you like your seats because these are permanent till first quarter. Now I'm going to go over safety procedures..."

This is my permanent seat till first quarter? NO! Second quarter isn't for another two months. I need to start wearing turtle necks to school, maybe I can cover my nose with the collar. Okay Gale's right this guy is a pain in my as-

"Mr. Odair? Mr. Odair can you repeat what I just stated?"

No I can't because I was thinking about how much I already hate you- I don't say that but I can think it.

"Something about... stay away from the shower it's only for emergencies blah blah blah. Then that thing your standing in front of is- the... I know this one... got it! That is your printing machine. No one can touch it." I play off, I'm going to get in so much trouble for that. The rest of the class laughs but immediately ceases when Mr. Flint turns his head to glare at them.

"I think me and you need to talk after class." I nod my head emotionless

One thing I don't understand is how he knows my name already. It's the first day and I haven't even told him it either. That dude is creeping me out and class just started.

He keeps going on about his science crap as if anybody cares. As I block out his voice I daydream out the window. Today is a beautiful day, with the puffed clouds, bright sun, and that salty smell District 4's oceans never fail to provide. The bell rings, most likely waking up my class. Oh yay a heart to heart conversation with _him_, just the reason I was born. Longingly I watch the rest of my class leave for their second period class. Mr. Flint signals for me to come up to his desk in the front of the room. Folders and notebooks in hand I get up, and take my time walking to his desk. Growing impatient he stares at me with dark eyes.

"I didn't appreciate your rude comment today. Trying to be the class clown I guess. Pshh... there's always that one guy." he says

"Well I didn't appreciate how you singled me out, its the first period of the first day of school." I retort

"Thank you for telling me what day it is Mr. Odair." he replies sarcastically

"How do you know my name?" I ask him not trying to hide how much I hate him

"I think this conversation is over. Don't give me trouble and I won't give you trouble. Got it?" he tells me. Changing the subject like that means two things: he doesn't want me to know how he knows my name already and he fears what would happen if I ever found out.

"Yeah got it."

* * *

The rest of my morning definitely went better. In trig. I didn't have to sit next to a garbage can. For lunch I ate with Gale and Thom. Gale kept ranting on about he's going to get Johanna. I honestly think he can do it, its just Johanna doesn't really seem like his type. She's got a hard exterior, she is beautiful even though some guys in this school have longer hair than her, and she doesn't really talk to many people. I've been in one of the same classes as her last year. We worked on a mini project together. She's quiet but I feel like she can rip your head off if you get her going. Gale's past girlfriends were all light and sweet, blonde, not to mention petite. So for most of the lunch I talked to Thom, I doubt Gale even noticed. He told me he has Mr. Flint too, fourth period. I can tell he doesn't like him either.

After lunch I signed up for the swim team. Coach Lex was glad to see me. Lex is a tall dark-haired guy with a lot of tattoos. A lot meaning when you look at him you think: How the hell did he get a job at a school with so much ink on him? I've always wondered what his wife looks like. She probably has just as many tattoos. Plus he's got a few piercings on his face. He's a pretty chill dude though. I've been swimming since I was six. Every year attending District 4 High I've been on this swim team. Last year, junior, Coach promoted me to team captain. I've always seen myself as captain. I love it.

I have three more classes after lunch until I can finally go home. World History with Ms. Paylor, felt like the fastest class ever. We're already working on a project. For the first time I'm actually pretty happy about this one. Its an independent project which is always a plus for me. I prefer doing the work by myself rather than having to work with someone who has no idea what is going on. Plus Ms. Paylor didn't bore the class with general precautions and stuff. I think I'm going to enjoy her as my teacher.

Final period of the day: Health with Mr. Boggs. Boggs is a big strong man that I'm sure no one in their right mind would want to mess with. He's a nice guy though, always keeps his cool. We go over the syllabus for this year topics we're going to learn this term, things needed for class, and what's expected of us. I notice Johanna in my class. I'll have to tell Gale, he'll be jealous. At two o'clock the final bell rings. Rushing out of his classroom I wave a goodbye to Gale and Thom in the hallway.

When I got home, before I could tell mom I was home, she attacked me with those dangerous hugs of her's. Since I'm taller than her (by a lot) she snaked her arms around my waist forcing me to wrap mine around her shoulders. She literally_ squeezed_ me.

"Oh! Baby who was your last first day of high school?" she asked still squeezing me. Ever since Middle School she fears the day I'll have to leave her and dad to go to college.

"It was great. First part of the day sucked but after lunch everything went smoothly." I forced out

"Well I'm sure tomorrow will be better. So how's Gale and Thom doing?" she said finally letting go of me

"They're both doing fine. Gale's got a little crush." my mom did that weird face where her smile is super wide, her nose crinkles, and her cheeks redden.

"Who is it?" she asked excitedly. I don't think Gale will mind if I tell her about Johanna. Gale practically calls her his mom anyway.

"Johanna Mason. She's been going to school with us throughout the years, but I've never noticed her before Gale pointed her out." I tell her

"Well I bet she's an amazing girl if Gale likes her. Now come here I bought some shrimp for snack before dinner."

* * *

**Creepy biology teacher right? For those of you who have read "Is Now The Right Time?" I'm proud to say that I'm bringing Lex into this story. He'll be in just a few chapters. You don't need to read "Is Now The Right Time?" to understand Lex. Please leave a review. From now on the chapters may not switch POV in a pattern like this just to let you know. **

**Suggestions would be nice if you want, I will always keep an open mind to any of your ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will take place a couple weeks after the first day of school, unlike Finn's. I'm not too sure I like the title of this story so if you guys have any ideas for a new one I'd love for you to tell me****.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own The Hunger Games or its characters, settings etc etc the amazing Suzanne Collins does dot**

Word Count: 2,077

Annie's Point of View

Without waking Uncle I barely open the front door and slip outside to a warm morning. My eyes find the side walk, my feet do the same. I begin my mile walk to school. Technically I should be taking the bus but Uncle doesn't have enough money to pay for it. Plus I'm perfectly fine walking even though I have to wake up earlier. He really does try to provide me everything I need but some things are just too expensive. Ever since his job at The Hob hasn't been doing so well his paycheck has been coming in with a smaller amount. Therefore last year I got a job at the beach. After school I'm either get my bathing suit on and life guard or run the concession stand. I don't mind it. It feels good working to make money especially for Uncle, the only person in this world I'm really sure I love.

As I turn the corner then wait for the crossing guard a small red car stops at the light next to me. Its loud music rocks in my stomach._ He'll be deaf by the time he's thirty._ I roll my eyes as its driver honks his horn trying to get my attention. Just then the crossing guard steps out into the street with her vivid STOP sign. I walk off the curb, nod a 'thank you' then continue my walk to school. The school resources officer directs traffic at the school's drop off intersection and bids me a good morning, a shy smile in return. A few more steps and I'll be inside "District 4 High".

I walk in to the usual rowdiness that is high schoolers. People running through the halls, those two kissing, laughing girls, staring boys. No one bothers me though, which I definitely don't mind at all. Because I'm so quiet and independent I don't exactly have friends, well any at all actually. It's okay I guess. Most of my childhood I haven't had many friends so I don't expect to have any now. Its better this way I'm not distracted.

Taking a flight of busy stairs I get to my locker. After putting some of my books in, I take out my schedule and look for my first period class. Technically its still early in the school year (even though it isn't the first day) so I haven't memorized the order of my first term classes yet. _Oh yeah its biology._ Walking up another flight of stairs I pass all the labs, then refer to room 'B308'. I walk in the classroom to my usual classmates. On the first day of school the only person I recognized was Finnick Odair. Personally he doesn't bother me but I don't like his attitude. He walks around this school thinking he's the best at everything. I went to elementary and middle school with him.

Because I'm a window girl I take a seat in the lab desk next to him. I feel claustrophobic if I can't see the outside. It's almost as if I'm trapped. Thankfully nobody sits next to me. Although I do not like Finnick I can't help but feel sorry that he has to sit next to B.O Blake for two months. Today Mr. Flint had us working independently out of the text books. The whole period all I could smell was Blake. Poor kid smells like the back of a bar.

Once first period was over I walked back downstairs to the art rooms. Last year when I filled my schedule out I had any extra period so I thought I'd sign up for an easier class. I've always been pretty good at drawing and using my hands to make art but never as good as some of the kids in this class.

I sit down next to a dark haired boy I don't think I've ever seen before besides being in this class. A long, purple, silk dress drags on the floor while a feather bounces on her head. Her dark purple hair matches her long dress. Once she turns toward the class I get a good look at her face. I'm actually not surprised to see that her eyes, lips, and make up are purple as well. Last week she was a pastel green, yesterday she was in neon pink, and on the first day of school she was a bright orange. In a strange way she looks beautiful with her colors like this.

"Welcome back everyone. I want you to finish your first sketches today. You know where all the materials are. When you do let me check them over. Do you want music today?" she asks as sweetly as she always does

All of us nod our heads, with wide eyes. She's a nice teacher. Everyone loves her because she's so easy on us, practically treats us like her children. Ms. Portia is a small petite woman whose natural hair and eye color I will probably never know. I'm pretty sure she's been teaching here for three years, everyday wearing a different color than the last. I get back to my task for the day. Unfortunately I'm unable to finish by the bell. I'm not worried though because Ms. Portia won't give me a hard time. I walk up to her desk after everyone exits the classroom.

"Ms. Portia?" I ask shyly

"Yes sweetie?" she says looking up from her computer

"I was wondering if I could bring this sketch home and finish it. All I have left to complete is the background, which-" I'm cut off

"Of course you can bring it home Annie. Just make sure you bring it to class tomorrow okay?" she tells me warmly

"Thank you. I promise I'll have it finished for class tomorrow." I assure

"Lovely. Have a beautiful rest of the day."

"You too." I respond before leaving for my third period class.

I try as fast as I can to make it to the gym. I have P.E. with Coach Snow. Once I get to the gym I rush to the locker room to get my athletic shorts and sneakers on. I'm the last one to get here, I notice, as the other girls stare at me. They whisper while I'm tying my shoes but whenever I look up at them they laugh and look away. They must be staring at my legs. I know I don't have a perfect body like they do but they don't have to make of me about it. I know I'm a bit bigger than some of the girls. It's always the same girls too; Glimmer and Clove have always started trouble with me ever since Middle school. Of course I don't reciprocate just ignore, at least that's what Uncle Haymitch tells me to do. Ignoring them I finish with my shoes, slipping my book bag into the locker.

Then we walk out of the locker room entering the large gym. Immediately I notice the mini tennis nets set up right down the middle of the gym. Coach Snow is talking to some boys as we take a seat on the bleachers. I sit a little way away from the rest of my gym class. I have no need to seat near people who are constantly judging me. Coach Snow addresses the class. His eyes slide over the girls a few feet away from me. I've noticed that his eyes tend to linger when he looks at people as if he can't get enough of them or he doesn't want to.

"Today we'll start badminton. Each net will host four people but everyone will be working in teams of two. Clove pass out the rackets." he says

As Clove passes differently colored rackets out Coach continues to teach us how to play. When he's done he puts us in girl/boy pairs. I pray to god that I don't get paired up with either Glimmer or Clove's friends. Please please please do not be Ca-

"Cato, Annie and Flix, Zen will play on the sixth net."

It's as if air all air has been stripped of my lungs, and the Earth is stuck on a rollercoaster. Cato isn't exactly the kid you want to be paired up with for anything. He's scary, big, and constantly up to no good. I remember last year he was suspended for sexually assaulting a teacher. It blows my mind that he has friends. Who would want to be friends with someone so evil?

From the other end of the gym he stares at me like he's a tiger and I'm raw meat. My stomach feels like its going to hop out of me. Clove thrusts a blue racket in my face. Begrudgingly I walk to the sixth net, standing across from Cato, next to Zen. Zen gives me a small she looks almost sorry for me. A white birdie comes flying over the net hitting me in the chest. Looking up, I see he has an evil grin on his face.

"Me one, Lonely Annie zero." he scoffs making an 0 with his hand

I pick up the fallen birdie. Then I serve it to him, he jumps closely to the net whipping it toward me again. However this time I whip it back catching him off guard. He looks at me with fire in his eyes, I try to hold my ground, try to show him that I'm not afraid of him. We keep playing the game like this and of course he wins. This is the longest forty-fives minutes of my life. I can't wait for next period anything to get away from him.

At lunch I sit by myself like I always do. It doesn't bother me I'd rather sit alone than with people that don't like me. Glimmer walks by staring at me with her piercing eyes. I look down at my lap as if she were never there. When I think she's gone she hunches over my table to get my attention. Regretfully I look up at her.

"So tell me Lonely Annie, is fun sitting all by yourself everyday?"

I don't answer her.

"See that table over there? There's so many people huh? That's because I have friends." Everyone at her table stares at me.

It takes everything in my heart not to burst into tears right in front of her. As soon as she walks by a single tear stains my cheek. Quickly I pound my fist to my face stabbing away any more tears threatening to spill. I finish my lunch in silence with the taste of tears.

* * *

"Annie how was your day?" Uncle asks

"It was okay." is all I tell him

"Did anyone give you any trouble?" he says gently

How do I tell him that everyday its the same thing? That I don't want to tell him because I'd rather not be a burden to him. He shouldn't have to worry about me because I should be able to take care of myself.

"No." I reply numbly

"Well good. See I told you they would stop if you just keep ignoring them." he kisses my forehead

"Okay I'm going to go to bed now, I'm tired." I fake a yawn

"Okay goodnight Annie, I love you."

"I love you too." I say

**WOW! Cato, Glimmer, and Clove really don't like Annie. See what I did with Coach Snow? ;) Hope you like the sensitive, fatherly Haymitch. Next chapter in Finnick's POV. **

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews so far! Mostly dialogue in this chapter but it was necessary. Tell me what you think of this so far. Am I taking it too fast, too slow? I didn't double check this so sorry about mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THE HUNGER GAMES, I'm just a fangirl. **

Word Count: 2,044

Finnick's Point of View

"Girls your getting too close to my stand. Could you please move to your left a bit? I just don't want to hurt any of you if I have to get to the water." I ask four little girls dressed in sparkling mermaid bathing suits. They play with the sand making some type of sandcastle in their eyes but it really looks like they're trying to burry something. Some of the girls begin decorating the sides and top of their 'sandcastle'.

"Sowwy Finnish." Lilith says looking up at me

"Lilith its Finn-ick remember?" I tell her chuckling

"Weally?" she replies grabbing her collection of sea shells

"That's always been his name silly!" her friend says

"It has. Do you need help moving your toys?" I smile

"No we got evewyding." she replies picking up a few of her neon colored buckets

"Okay." I put my sunglasses back on

Focusing on the people in the water, I notice that everything looks fine. The waves aren't as high as they usually are which makes me worry a little less. No one is out too far either. Not many people here today; why would there be anyway? Its Tuesday afternoon most people are still at work. Taking my binoculars I look to my left to make sure my co-worker is at his stand. I see him. I get his attention by waving my hand around. Once he looks at me I signal to use the bathroom and he nods his head. Climbing down from my seat I watch for Lilith and her three friends. It looks like they're sitting on their towels playing with a sticker book. I smile getting off the last step, listening to their giggles.

"Hello again ladies." I tell them walking by

"Hi Finnish!" Lilith stands out from her friends. Those girls are just adorable, they come to the beach almost everyday. And every time I have to tell them that they need to move their towels because they're too close to me.

The hot sand burns my naked feet. I walk past the concession stand to the employee bathrooms. No one is in the male bathroom stall so I just walk right in. After I do my business I walk back out passing the concession stands again. Usually I don't pay attention to them because its such a pedestrian thing, ever since working here. Someone catches my eye, not just someone because if it was anyone but her I wouldn't stop walking to stare. I've never seen her here before. Since when does Annie work at the beach with me? Shouldn't she be in at least one of my rotations for life-guarding? Or shouldn't we be in a few concession stand rotations?

I almost walk over there and order something for myself just to talk to her or get a closer look but I remember that I shouldn't be leaving my stand too long; I take a short walk back to my favorite little mermaids. As requested they're still in their same position but I can't help but feel that ever since I went to the bathroom they_ have_ moved their towels _again._

As usual no one needed saving today. Once its eight o'clock I get a call from my boss telling me that we need the beach-goers to start packing up. Telling the mermaids its time to go home is never my favorite part of this job. They pout and tell me that they'll be good if they can stay for another hour, but I know I can't let them. My co-worker and I patrol the sand for any trash before we clock out for the day.

Inside the mini locker room (only for the employees) I put my whistle in my locker, take my work bag out then look for my boss. Would it be crazy, stupid or risky of me to ask if she could put me in at least one of Annie's rotations? I don't mind this job I mean it could be worse. And I'm not one to complain about things or even ask for things really. I find her just outside the women's locker room.

"Hey."

"Oh hey Finn. You need anything?" she asks. Ms. Fish (as we call her) is a real nice lady but it feels wrong of me to ask so much from her. If she does indeed put me in a new rotation it affects everyone so she'd have to reschedule not just me but the rest of the employees.

"Umm I was just wondering if... if uh you could put me in a new rotation?" my palms are sweaty

"Why? Are you having trouble working with anyone?" she asks kindly

"No I just wanted- to to be in a rotation with... Annie." I look at the ground

"Oh I see someone's got a crush on Annie. Oh I love romance!" she says excitedly

"What! No no um actually we have this project thing in in school... and we need to b-

"Say no more. I'll work on it for next week okay? Plus I think it is about time for you guys to be working with other people." she says putting a finger to my lips

"Thanks." I tell her once her finger leaves my mouth

So maybe asking her for that wasn't crazy, stupid, or risky. I can't believe it worked out as well as it did though.

* * *

I hide my face in my heavy textbook curiously as Gale makes his way to her locker. With Thom grinning next to me I can't help but muffle a laugh with my book. He taps her on the shoulder anxiously, she turns surprised to see who it is. As I expected he nervously runs a hand through his dark hair. Johanna looks extremely confused, he begins talking. He told us he wanted to ask her out on a date for this Friday. Thom and I are having a bet; I bet she'll say no then slap him in the face. Thom thinks she'll say no now but cave into it later on. I'm going to be making an easy twenty bucks.

Concentrating back to Gale and Johanna I watch with amusement as she declines his offer. From this far away I have no idea what they're saying but from her wild hand gestures and angry expression I think she's pretty mad. Thom grabs my shoulder pulling us both around so that we stare into my locker instead, in fear of Johanna noticing us watching. Just then Gale sulks over to us. He leans his head against the lockers next to mine. I turn around and give him a reassuring slap on the back.

"She called me a shallow and overconfident shit face." he says with a stunned expression

"Well what did you say to her?" Thom asks carefully

"I told her that I'd really like to get to know her better and was wondering if I could take her out Friday."

"Are you sure that's_ all_ you said?" I press

"...well no..." he slumps, bowing his head

"Dude what did you fuck up this time?" Thom responds

"I may have told her- that she looks smokin' hot in that top she's wearing..." Gale blushes comically looking at his feet

"Why on Earth would you say that? Girls are sensitive toward that type of stuff." Thom starts

"Yeah. They hate it when guys call them hot. They like beautiful or gorgeous stuff like that." I finish

"You guys could have told me that! Now I have no chance of her ever talking to me again." he pouts

"What if we talked to her for you?" I question looking at an exasperated Thom

"Are you crazy? Knowing the two of you, you'll fuck it up even more!" he says putting his head in his hands

"If we use my charm and Thom's- whatever he's got- maybe she'll see that you aren't a shallow overconfident shit face." I tell him. He looks at me pensively as does Thom.

"If you two mess it up, I swear I'm going to tell Annie some things you didn't even know I knew about you." he points his dagger eyes at me

"I swear we won't because unlike you the ladies come crawling into my hands." I smile

"So that means you talked to Annie?" Gale grins

"Um no actually but I'm working on it!" I say shoving his shoulder, as Thom laughs loudly

Once we get kicked out of the hallway by Mr. Flint I head home but not before shooting him an annoyed look. Usually I don't hate my teachers but that guy really ticks me off, something's wrong with him. I feel like he's always watching me just like our PE teacher Coach Snow. That guy has some lurking eyes that never miss a thing.

I get home to my mother cooking as usual. After I finish my homework and her homemade meatloaf I slip on my red bathing suit, my white uniform tee, and my sunglasses. Then I hurry back downstairs to give my mother a kiss good bye.

Jogging to the beach I can't help but feel excited for next week. I'll finally get to work with Annie because working with her will mean I have to talk to her and she'll have to talk to me. Then (fingers crossed) we'll get along at school which means we'll eventually be friends which means that_... I'm rambling aren't I?_

Passing the men's locker room my eyes light up to Annie a few feet away walking to the concession stands. I'm usually never excited about work but since I'm going to be seeing her more often I feel my heart thump thump thump inside like its a human at sea trying to breathe. She walks by me and my heart flies up to the moon and back. I get distracted too easily around her.

Quickly I get to my usual post. The mermaids aren't here yet in fact only a few people are.

My shift went as ordinary as it usually does. There was a lot of people by dinner time. With the sunny sky and mild temperatures I can see why people would want to enjoy their evening at the beach. I had to repeatedly tell a bunch of annoying boys to not pass the buoys. They kept screaming whenever I blew my whistle probably to drown out its irritating screech. _They're there for a reason, idiots._ Unfortunately the mermaids weren't here at all today. I didn't want to bother my boss today about the new schedule she's working on since I asked her only yesterday. However, Ms. Fish caught my attention as I was getting ready to walk home.

"So I finished the new schedule last night." she says enthusiastically

"Really? Thank you so much." I tell her

"You still have the same hours but with new people."

"That's okay." I nod

**So you guys must be wondering why I never mention Finnick's dad huh? Well the next chapter that's in his POV I promise to answer that question for you. **

**I ****tried to add some humor in this chapter and get the plot going. You can see that Gale and Thom are important to Finn so they'll be in many chapters. Do you think Johanna overreacted? **

**Do you guys want me to add in more Lilith?**

**Leave a review and you'll get a mermaid! :) JK ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lots of things happened last chapter I know. Poor Gale... So I'm hoping to show you guys just how much Annie is insecure about herself. I'm not trying to make Annie ugly, because she really is beautiful (she doesn't see it). She isn't as skinny as the other girls therefore she doesn't like herself.**

** AHH FANNIE CONFRONTATION! **

**Longish chapter for you guys since its been a long time that I posted.**

Word Count: 3,611

Annie's Point of View

I look into my mirror. Every time I do I see my huge thighs. Whenever I glance at my hips I remember that I don't have curves. My hands find my stomach, all I feel is my fat self. What I hate the most is my face. Its uneven in so many ways. Those chubby cheeks of mine turn redden easily. This nose I'm stuck with feels too small. I don't even want to look at my lips, those things are just too huge. I wish I could change myself so that those kids at school stop making fun of me. So that people will look at me like I'm a person and not a dog. So that I have enough confidence to actually talk to people without getting embarrassed or self conscious. I just want to be beautiful.

But I don't have time for that. I have to get to work. I place my hair in an easy pony-tail. Then I tug a red polo shirt on with a white pair of comfy shorts and finally expensive red sneakers my Uncle bought me. I told him I was fine working in my usual flip flops but he told me that I should be wearing something more comfortable because I'm standing most of the time. I'm going to pay him back even though he told me not to. Its the right thing to do.

Striding downstairs I pass Uncle sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looks at me with his hopeful eyes. I stand next to him placing a kiss on his cheek, he does the same to me placing an arm around my waist giving me a tight squeeze. I tell him I love him once his arm releases me. I don't know what I would do without him. Since I was little when not only my father but my mother left me, I would probably be in a foster home if it weren't for him. I owe him everything.

One I get out the door a cool autumn breeze caresses my face. I love this weather. Warm yet comfortable at the same time. The twenty minutes it takes to get to work I walk. As I make my way to the beach entrance I notice most of the workers are gathered around the concession stand. I know I'm not late I always leave and arrive at the same time. Maybe its just a meeting, which is surprising because Ms. Fish doesn't call many of these. It must be important. Quietly I slip in next to one of the girls I run the food stand with. She gives me a nod which I shyly smile at. Ms. Fish notices my attendance, giving me a wink as she continues addressing the crowd.

"...so pass these around. I tried organizing this so that people can be with others that they get along well with. We will gather again right before the end of the day to discuss how everyone feels about their new work shift, but if you feel more comfortable talking about this privately just let me know." as she passes around a pile of paper what I assume to be our new rotation

A boy that usually life guards passes the pile to me. Taking one, I can't wait to know what my new schedule looks like. Before I take a look at it though I pass the pile to my left. Finally I lay my eyes on the white paper. It looks like a diagram; using boxes, small symbols, and numbers. I find my name in a 'Monday Box' with a small bathing suit symbol. I've never life-guarded before so hopefully the person I'm working with can me help me with that. Heck, I don't even know how to swim. I know, with living in District Four which is mostly made up of ocean its pretty sad that I haven't found the time to learn how to swim. Plus its a survival skill, if I'm lost at sea and can't swim or even float, I'm a goner. It looks like I'm working with Finnick.

That means _Finnick_ will have to teach me how to swim. My cheeks instantly warm and are mostly like red. Its not that I hate him, its just that whenever I see him I feel extremely insecure. I feel like I'm naked and he's thinking about how ugly and wimpy I must be. Now I have to rely on him to teach me to swim. All the air in my lungs drifts away with the wind. Its all coming to me now. If he's going to show me the proper techniques of swimming then that implies a bathing suit. A bathing suit implies him seeing my legs, and arms, and plus bathing suits are super tight. What if he can see my fat stomach through the thin material?

I don't think I can do this. I'm definitely not comfortable with any of this... Well maybe I can if I get to work with someone else. Yeah, I just have to talk to Ms. Fish about this. She can switch me out with someone. I feel a lot better now. My cheeks soften, slowly going back to their normal selves. I take this out of my head to keep me from worrying. Let me check the rest of my schedule.

Sliding my eyes over to the next box it says that I have the concession stand with Nelly. Okay I can do that, plus I'm actually comfortable conversing with Nelly. Next box looks exactly like the Monday box. The Thursday box looks like the Tuesday box and the Friday box looks like the Monday and Wednesday box. Monday, Wednesday and Friday I life guard with Finnick. Tuesday and Thursday I control the food stand with Nelly. Now I _know_ I can't life guard with _Finnick_ especially since its three times a week.

Ms. Fish is still talking about something but I'm too busy noticing the way a tall bronze haired boy is looking- no staring at me. His eyes are somewhat wide and his mouth is relaxed. Why is Finnick Odair staring at _me_? Wait a minute! He would never be staring at me its probably someone past me and it just looks like he's watching me. I'm sure that's what it is. I look back up to Ms. Fish explaining how the diagram is set up. Trying my hardest to pay attention is a struggle considering I can still see Finnick, looking at someone past me, from the corner of my eye. I can't help it, I shoot him an annoyed look. He seems unfazed. I just have to ignore him.

As my boss finishes talking to us everybody goes off their own separate ways to make conversation with others. I stay where I am by myself because its not like I have friends at work. Just then a lean figure approaches me. Finnick stands by my side awkwardly, I pretend I don't notice him by studying my paper. Just when I turn to walk away because this is becoming totally uncomfortable he gently grabs my elbow. The feel of his calloused thumb pressing against my skin surprises me enough to quickly face him. If my heart could explode it probably would have already. He looks surprised as well, with a shy grin on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." his smooth voice says

"It's okay." is all I can think of saying. I don't look at him though simply watch my fingers rub the spot on my elbow his hand touched. I'm not sure he heard me it sounded more like I was talking to myself.

"Um so... it says we're life guarding today, Wednesday and uhhh Friday." he tells me pointing at our names on each box.

"Yeah." Why do I get so tense around him?

"I'm looking forward to that actually." I can practically feel the smile on his face

"Oh why?" I say trying to look at him this time but the second I make contact with those green orbs I avert mine back to my arm.

"Well... I... just yah know... wanted to..." He reaches an arm around to nervously rub his neck. Something tells me he let his last comment slip out on accident.

"It's okay." I say. It feels like centuries until he manages to find something to say.

"So you've never life guarded before have you?" he asks kindly clearly changing the subject

"No I haven't" I manage out

"Well I'd be happy to help, if you want that is." he responds shyly

"Thank you." Did I just accept his offer? What am I doing?

"Really? How about we meet here as soon as school is over tomorrow? Before work starts that is. I could teach you everything you need to know." he says excitedly

"Sure." What is wrong with me? I do not want him to see me in a bathing suit! Now I've just confirmed plans with him for _tomorrow_!

"Great! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school. Don't forget your bathing suit." he calls out before turning to go to the employee locker rooms.

Oh lord what have I just done? Plus its not like I can just cancel on him. He looked so happy just then, practically skipping away at the thought. I raise my head, it aching from staring at my arm the whole time. My eyes just manage to find him slipping into the locker room. He smiles at me before disappearing. Do I tell my boss about this? If I do I'll crush our plans and ultimately his feelings. If I don't I'll be uncomfortably exposed to him in only a bathing suit.

I've always been very self conscious of my body. I don't like any of it. It's hard for me to accept the way I look and have confidence in myself. The girls and some guys at school don't help with that either. The things they say about me only make me feel worse. Now if he sees me like this, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll tell people at school how absolutely horrid I look.

Not wasting any time I get to her office. I knock on her door only to be greeted with her warm smile. She tells me to sit on one of red chairs in front of her small desk. Obeying I begin to tell her everything. How I feel about working with Finn, how uncomfortable I feel about wearing such revealing swim wear. Throughout my talking she nods her head as if in agreement. I feel relieved from that. I think she understands where I'm coming from. However when I finish she shoots me a narrowed look. Then she says,

"Annie I don't think I'll be able to do that. You are such a shy girl. I want you to get out of your comfort zone. This will be good for you."

"But-

"No. Now get back to work." she replies and points to the door

Before I jump out of my seat I mumble an apology. Ms. Fish has never yelled at me like that before. I shouldn't be surprised though, she can be a monster when she's angry. I guess I have no choice now but to do the best I can with everything. Once I get out of her office I get to the life guards' stand. Finn is already sitting in the one next to me a few yards away. He watches me climb the steps one by one with his binoculars.

I guess all I can do now is sit here and study the ocean since I can't swim yet.

* * *

The last bell of the day rings. This is possibly the first time I've ever dreaded the end of the school day. With regret on my face and a red bathing suit in my backpack I get ready to leave geometry. Hoping Finn doesn't see me I rush out of the building. I don't even want to go to the beach with him, I'm not ready for an awkward walk there. Getting past the parking lot made me nervous but now that I'm almost halfway to the beach I'm worrying about everything. I slow my walk down so I can have a few minutes of privacy before I have to face Finn.

Last night when I got home I didn't eat dinner. I went straight to bed which only made my uncle worry. He came into my room. I pretended I was asleep though. With tears in my eyes I couldn't stand talking to him. I'm always very open with him but I haven't been able to tell him just how I feel about my body. He cares so much for me already I don't want him to worry about something so stupid as my insecurities. This morning when he asked how I've been feeling I told him I was just tired from work. I've told him that several times before and every time he's believed me. This morning though he didn't look so persuaded by my answer. I guess he really is the only person that understands me.

Oh lord. I don't even feel the sand as it stings my feet. Finn waves to me from the beach. I notice the matching red bathing suit on his hips. And his six pack, and the muscles on his arms, and how strong his neck looks, and what it would feel like to tou- Oh my god was I just checking him out? I need to stop, I cannot think of him in that way! One I have no chance, Finnick always goes for the prettiest girls he can find. And two I can barely even talk to him. Shaking my head I try to kick the intimate thoughts out. I go to the locker room to change.

No one is inside yet because its only two thirty, work doesn't start for another hour. I pick a stall and zip open my backpack. I stare at the bathing suit with dread. How on Earth am I going to do this? My hand shakes as I take it out. I undress feeling extremely exposed and cold. Then I slip the suit on. It feels tight in all the wrong places like my stomach. I can just imagine it puffing out. Hurrying I pack my shoes and undergarments in the backpack but put my shirt and shorts on over the suit.

I walk out to the sun. It beats brightly down on me. Good thing I put sun screen on before. I notice Finn stretching on the beach. When I get to where he's standing he gives me a smile and walks over to me. How am I going to look at him with his gigantic masculine chest in my face? He's so much taller than me, its like looking at the stars. Now I have to take my clothes off. I feel a knot in the pit of my stomach. I don't think I can do this. I go to sit down, the pain in my stomach is actually causing me inability to even stand. Finn must notice my worried expression. He goes to sit down next to me on the sand.

"Are you okay Annie?" he asks calmly trying to meet my eyes but I keep them away from him

"Um I don't want to- ow..." I clutch my belly with both hands

"Annie is it your stomach? You can tell me." he says so kindly that my heart melts

"I just don't want to take my..." I can't complete sentences around him. He's only trying to help but with him sitting so close to me, so bare chested, he's making me feel worse. His next comment shocks me awake.

"You don't have to hide from me."

"I'm sorry but I don't feel- comfortable being in just a bathing suit." I feel so stupid right now.

"It's okay. I was the same way actually." he tells me soothingly, still sitting next to me on the sand

"Really?" I say actually looking at him this time

"Yeah just a few years ago. I wouldn't take my shirt off ever, well when I took a shower, but that was it. Then I finally just accepted myself for who I am. I found that I don't want to change myself. I like the way I look."

I find this moment, this second so very intimate. I don't know Finn that much. Sure we go to school together, have some classes together. Yet he seems so comfortable telling me this. Talking to me about something so private. Isn't this a topic you would only tell your friends? Maybe not even them, your best friends? His eyes are rich in care, and niceness. I've never seen this side of him; this vulnerable, open part of him he's hidden away so carefully. It makes me wonder if he's ever told anyone else that. I find comfort in the fact that he knows exactly how I feel. That he's been in the same situation as I am. I feel like I owe him. If he can talk so openly to me I should be able to wear this bathing suit and not feel self conscious.

Taking my eyes off of his I slowly place my hands at the top of my short. I tug with all the strength I have. Those come off revealing my pale legs. The next part is what I'm afraid of most. Before my fingers find the hem of my shirt I take a glance at Finn. He smiles sweetly at me. Not a small smile either. A smile that says "I'm proud of you." Turning away from him I lift my arms above my head tossing the shirt into my backpack. I turn back around only to find his smile wider. I wrap my arms around myself trying to hide from him, even though I know I can't. Looking at the ground I feel his eyes roam my body. I can't help but feel my cheeks warm.

"See? You don't have to hide from me." he says

"Okay."

He walks to the water, ankle deep. Cautiously I stand next to him. It's not that I'm afraid of the water, or drowning its just that I've never really had the chance to learn. He begins by telling me that there are four strokes to swimming but he's only going to teach me the freestyle because its what life guarders use. I listen attentively. When he stretches his arm to bring me deeper in the water (waist high) do I feel nervous. I don't want him to touch me yet when he does I never want him to let go. He stands behind me, takes my limp arms in his long ones. His hands over mine he mimics the motion of your arms as your swimming this particular stroke. Finn presses his chest against my back. I can't help but feel all tingly inside. He's so warm against me.

He must be able to feel the rapid beating of my heart. Once I have that mastered we go deeper and he makes me float. I duck all the way underwater with my back toward the sky. Flutter kicking the way he taught me to, I'm able to float by myself. He seems pleased and tells me that I'm learning fast. Then we walk even further into the ocean until the water his neck high for me and shoulder high for him. He slowly swims across me so I can watch his form. Finn tells me its my turn.

Ducking into the water I try my best. I know I'm not going that fast but I didn't think I would. I remember everything he taught me and use it. I love this feeling of gliding through the water without a care in the world of where I'm going. That no one is hurting my feelings. I think I have fallen in love with...

**MWAHAHA! I shall torture you all in a cliffy. Your reviews are like red bulls. The more I get the faster I right. So keep em' coming! Please give me your criticism for this chapter!**

**Sorry about mistakes I just really wanted to get this chapter out for you- OpalStars**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys make me so happy! :) If it isn't clear already Finn is the nickname I'm going to use for Finnick. Whenever you see Finn it also means Finnick but its just shorter. Annie and Finn are finally talking! Annie's such a shy girl let's see what Finn thinks of her , now that's he's finally talked to her. I understand that you need to go through training to become a life guard but lets pretend you don't here in District Four. Here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games (nuff said) **

Word Count:  3,434

Annie's Point of View

Recap-

_He walks to the water, ankle deep. Cautiously I stand next to him. It's not that I'm afraid of the water, or drowning its just that I've never really had the chance to learn. He begins by telling me that there are four strokes to swimming but he's only going to teach me freestyle because its what life guards use. I listen attentively. When he stretches his arm to bring me deeper in the water (waist high) do I feel nervous. I don't want him to touch me yet when he does I never want him to let go. He stands behind me, takes my limp arms in his long ones. His hands over mine he mimics the motion of your arms as your swimming this particular stroke. Finn presses his chest against my back. I can't help but feel all tingly inside. He's so warm against me._

_He must be able to feel the rapid beating of my heart. Once I have that mastered we go deeper and he makes me float. I duck all the way underwater with my back toward the sky. Flutter kicking the way he taught me to, I'm able to float by myself. He seems pleased and tells me that I'm learning fast. Then we walk even further into the ocean until the water his neck high for me and shoulder high for him. He slowly swims across me so I can watch his form. Finn tells me its my turn._

_Ducking into the water I try my best. I know I'm not going that fast but I didn't think I would. I remember everything he taught me and use it. I love this feeling of gliding through the water without a care in the world of where I'm going. That no one is hurting my feelings. I think I have fallen in love with..._

being out in the open, swimming, getting away from the world for a little while.

I swim past Finnick a little ways then swim back so I stop right in front of him. Once I get myself to a standing position I look at Finn. His eyes look content, while a smile threatens to appear. It seems like forever until he says something.

"That was great, better than great. You learn fast." he tells me

"Thank you." I say still feeling all tingly inside whenever he looks at me

"So did you want to... mee-meet up here again to-morrow?" he asks nervously, rubbing his neck with his fingertips

"Umm..."

"I mean you don't have to... I understand if you can't..." he makes it seem like he_ wants_ to see me tomorrow

"No its okay. I'll see you here tomorrow... after school." I tell him watching a small crab crawl across my feet

"Good." he sounds relieved

Its become increasingly awkward. I just stare at the beautiful blue water while his eyes tattoo themselves to my skin. He's watching me again. To break the quiet tension I start walking back to shore without even caring if he's following me or not. Of course he is though. I'm freezing being soaking wet from head to toe like this. As soon as I see my backpack lying on the sand I remember the one thing I forgot to pack. A towel. _Shoot. _With Finn behind me already at his sports bag I can only guess that he'll offer me his towel. I know I can't take it.

Instead I hastily grab my backpack rushing to the locker room. I hope he doesn't notice me leaving so quickly. If I take Finn's towel it would make me think of him differently. Like someone I could possibly become friends with. Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta cannot be friends. I'm sure he's just been kind to me because its polite and his parents have taught him well. Plus its not like I need a friend anyway. I've always been by myself and there's nothing wrong with that.

As usual the locker room must be negative fifty degrees Fahrenheit. I go to a rack of towels Ms. Fish supplies us, taking one into the bathroom stall with me. Carefully I dry off then peel my suit off. Its dripping wet and heavy so I don't put it back in my bag in fear of ruing the only backpack I have. With my warm clothes on my back, a towel around my neck, and the suit in my hand I take it to the sink to rinse the salt water off it. Before I lock everything in my locker, I just hope my suit doesn't cause it to smell.

Since its only me in here I take a seat on one of the benches. I manage to dry my hair a little by spastically moving my towel wrapped hands in my dark hair. I don't feel anymore water dripping down my back once I'm done. If I keep my hair hostage in a ponytail it won't dry by the time I get home so I leave it down. Then I walk back out to the beach.

* * *

Finn's Point of View

Rewind to Monday-

As I walk to work I can't seem to think of a time I'd been any happier. I finally get to work with Annie. When I asked my boss if she could fix us a new schedule where I get to be with Annie more, I didn't think she would accept the challenge. Then she made a comment that I liked Annie. I hope the blush on my face didn't make her think I do. I wonder if its that obvious. Its not like I'm creepy, watching her work _all_ the time. Besides I only sneak short glances.

Only a few other people are here as I stroll in. With a smile on my face I say hello to everybody. Some don't even say 'hi' back, just confusingly watch me head to the locker room. Once I get in I place everything into my locker then head back out. A lot more workers have arrived in the short time that I was gone. Ms. Fish has everyone gathered in a tight group. I join in quietly, listening as she speaks. I can't be widen my smile knowing already that this will be about the new schedules.

"Its come to my attention that we need to mix things up around here. I have assigned everyone a new rotation. Those of you who only lifeguard will be running the concession stand but don't worry you will still get to go back to the water. And the others who have fed our beachgoers can try saving some. I've been working on these all weekend so pass these around. I tried organizing this so that people can be with others that they get along well with. We will gather again right before the end of the day to discuss how everyone feels about their new work shift, but if you feel more comfortable talking about this privately just let me know."

I notice a small smile on her lips as she hands me the pile of papers. Eagerly I take one then pass it to my left. This new rotation thing has symbols, names, and squares. It doesn't take me long to find my name under Monday. According to this diagram like thing Annie and I will be out on the beach every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tuesdays and Thursday we'll be behind the grills. I can't wait!

I look for Annie in this crowd of people. She's standing a few feet away from me with the new rotation in her hands. Annie's always been a really shy, closed up girl. She doesn't talk to many people, doesn't rely on anyone really. I know that whenever I talk to her I have to be gentle. Weaving in and out of people I slowly get to her. Almost everyone is leaving to get to different parts of the beach, be with different people. I stand next to her quietly. She doesn't seem to notice me or is doing a really good job of pretending. Unfortunately I don't get to see her beautiful face, she keeps it down studying her paper.

Its only been minutes but it feels like someone is slowing down time. Once I do say something I surprise her. To get her attention I lightly touch the edge of her elbow. She's so jumpy, I find it adorable.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologize

"It's okay." she says timidly rubbing her elbow. I really hope I didn't hurt her.

"Um so... it says we're life guarding today, Wednesday and uhhh Friday." I begin

"Yeah." she says shyly

"I'm looking forward to that actually." I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT JUST TUMBLED OUT OF MY MOUTH! Oh lord now she's onto me. Now she probably thinks I'm some weird dude that spends his weekends slowly driving through neighborhoods, looking in peoples' windows. Immediately I feel my nerves tense.

"Oh why?" she says unexpectedly. I was hoping she would just shrug it off but her curiosity makes me even more nervous.

"Well... I... just yah know... wanted to..." Out of nervous habit I scratch the back of my neck. Once she realizes I'm out of words she tells me,

"Its okay." she says. I'm so at a loss for words right now. I've always just having a normal conversation with Annie, but now that its actually happening I can't believe it. She looks at the ground, clearly feeling awkward and out of place right now.

"So you've never life guarded before have you?" I kindly ask wanting to keep the conversation going

"No I haven't." Why won't she look at me? I already miss her beautiful green eyes. Since she probably has no clue what she's doing right now I should probably help her right? I mean that is something a friend would do right? _Wait a minute Finn, this is the longest conversation you've ever had with her and you already think she considers you a friend?_ That is true, Annie doesn't trust easily so why would she consider me a friend? I guess it would just be friendly to teach her some life-guarding things. It would be kind of rude of me if I didn't offer my help. Plus I get to find time to talk to her more. Once I gain enough courage to ask her my offer I say weakly,

"Well I'd be happy to help, if you want that is." Please say yes, please say yes, please say y-

"Thank you." she responds. Did she just accept my offer? She did, didn't she! Okay I need to calm down, play it smooth.

"Really? How about we meet here as soon as school is over tomorrow? Before work starts that is. I could teach you everything you need to know." I hope I don't sound like a five year old girl on Christmas.

"Sure." she stammers out

"Great! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school. Don't forget your bathing suit." Quickly I turn to go to the locker room. She's going to think I'm some sick bastard getting all riled up because I get to see her in a tight suit.

No I'm all riled up because not only did we just have a conversation (I don't care how awkward it was, it still counts.) but we have plans for tomorrow as well. I still can't believe she's going out of her way just to see me tomorrow, before work too! Which means I get to spend some of my morning with her and most of my afternoon. I feel like a little girl with a brand new doll skipping to the locker room.

* * *

As soon as the last bell of the day booms through the school I practically sprint out of the health room. I told Ma this morning I wouldn't come home after school to get to work early. She completely understood. Sprinting to the beach I see that Annie isn't here yet I'm not worried though. Quickly I go into the locker room to change into my swim suit. No one else is here because work doesn't start for like another hour or so. After I've packed everything into my backpack and locker I step out of the locker room.

I see Ms. Fish prepping the food stand with another girl. I wave to both of them happily. Just like any coach would recommend I stretch before we start heading into the water. As I'm stretching my arms over my head I see the most adorable human being in the world. Annie's walking a few yards away to the girl's locker room. Her eyes catch mine as I wave to her giddily. She sends me a forced smile.

I feel like she doesn't want to be here. Did I force her to come?... I don't think I did. I remember asking her and her accepting the offer. I must have made her feel so uncomfortable that she felt forced to say yes. I just have to try my best today to erase all the awkward tension.

Once she is cautiously walking out of the locker room I finish my calf stretches. She looks queasy but I pretend I don't notice as she's slowly walking toward me. Sending her a bright smile she looks down at the sand. Haphazardly she sits on the sand in front of me, I can't ignore her now. I sit next to her but not too close sensing how already uncomfortable she feels. I look at her, her cheeks are red and her eyes don't meet mine.

"Are you okay Annie?" I feel extremely tempted to hold her but I know I really shouldn't.

"Um I don't want to- ow..." she whimpers holding her little stomach

"Annie is it your stomach? You can tell me." I hope she isn't sick I ask worriedly

"I just don't want to take my..."

Now I understand why she feels sick. In my eyes she's nothing short of beautiful, but why does she feel so insecure? It probably doesn't help that I'm shirtless too. I need to make her feel more comfortable around me. I should tell her the truth. I myself have been a victim of self-consciousness. When I was in Junior High I hated the way I looked. To me everything about my body was wrong the shape of my eyes, my weight, height, even the way my voice sounded bothered me. After a while I came to accept myself. I learned that I'm not going to change who I am because I should like myself. So I grew more confident in my actions and left the past behind.

"You don't have to hide from me."

"I'm sorry but I don't feel- comfortable being in just a bathing suit." she tells me quietly

"It's okay. I was the same way actually." I tell her soothingly. She looks at me this time with so much hope in her eyes.

"Really?" she questions brightly

"Yeah just a few years ago. I wouldn't take my shirt off ever, well when I took a shower, but that was it. Then I finally just accepted myself for who I am. I found that I don't want to change myself. I like the way I look." I say carefully

Slowly Annie takes her eyes off me and looks at her feet. I can see the gears turning in her head. I think I've made an impression on her which is just what I want. Hesitantly her tiny hands find the hem of her shorts and she tugs them off slowly revealing her pale legs. I know this next part will be extremely difficult for her so I supply her with a smile. For what feels like a second her eyes glance over me. With a deep breath those hands of hers discover the end of her shirt and she cautiously slips it over her head. Her green eyes stay locked on the sand.

I feel nothing but proud for her. Curiously I take in the small female in front of me. Her red bathing suit matching mine. The way her hips curve give way to her little legs. How her cheeks look as pink as the sunset. She is just breathtaking. Realizing I must be staring I say,

"See? You don't have to hide from me."

"Okay." she says barely audible which I can't help but find extremely cute

Together we slowly walk to the water. She gets in ankle deep and I can already tell her fear has set in. I come up beside her and give her my arm. Her fingers lightly press into my forearm as I lead us deeper into the water. Once we're in about waist deep her nervousness can easily be read on her face. I give her a comforting glance, she looks at me warmly. As not to frighten her I slowly make my way behind her.

I grab her warm arms in mine pressing my chest lightly against her back. She begins shaking at my touch, but when I take a small step back she seems fine. Now that her shaking has ceased I begin motioning her arms to what you'd do if you were swimming. As I tell her what her arms should and should not be doing my heart warms at the feel of her so close to me. Our skin is touching and she's not resisting me. With her hair so close to my nose I can't help but find that her hair smells like oranges. Thank god I'm behind her because I can feel my cheeks gradually reddening.

When we finish working on upper body I explain what flutter kicking is. In order to do this I have her duck under water so her back just peeks over the surface. She lays her whole body out fluttering kicking, managing to float all by herself. I am extremely pleased with her, she's definitely a fast learner.

I take her even deeper into the water with the water at her neck and at my shoulder. Her confidence must be increasing because this time she doesn't hesitate to come out with me. I tell her to stay right where she is and I'll swim in front of her to show her what the stroke looks like when you put everything together. Obediently she stands there shivering slightly from the wind. I swim across her. Once I get back up from the water I catch her eyes staring at me. She looks mesmerized by something.

Since its her turn I watch her swim noticing that she's doing everything right but if she'd do it faster she'd make more progress. I'm so proud of her for learning so quickly. When she comes back up I smile widely at her. She gives me an adorable blush.

**Bad ending I know! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a lonnngggg time, but anyone in High School understands why. Please review. I'll try posting sooner this time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here's chapter 8! I really want you guys to answer these questions. You can just PM me, I don't mind. If I get a response from you you'll get one from me, okay?**

**Is this story going too slow so far? **

**Should I speed it up a little? **

**Do you guys want me to include more characters?**

Word Count: 1,731

Finn's Point of View

Swimming with Annie yesterday was something I'll never forget. Plus we're meeting at the beach early again right now. She did an amazing job for her first time swimming yesterday but she still wants my help today. I hope we can practice today, the clouds are pretty heavy and the news said late afternoon thunderstorms. I don't blame her, swimming takes time to learn it right. I'm so happy that I was able to make her feel less self conscious yesterday. I hope that makes her always feel more comfortable with me in general. And I think Annie trusts me more now.

Just as I walk out of the locker room she passes by me with the most beautiful smirk on her face. I give her a big smile and she giggles. My heart is dancing right now. Sitting on the sand waiting for her to come out of the locker room I watch the water. The water's blue as usual but the waves are much choppier than the norm. Maybe we'll just be able to squeeze in a half hour of time in the water. Annie is walking toward me, towel in hand. What's different from yesterday is that she left her clothes in the locker room. She's just in her mandatory red bathing suit.

"Hi Annie." I say as she stands next to me

"Hey." she says nervously

"Something wrong?" I ask

"Um.. the clouds look pretty low in the- sky. And I... don't know if-"

"Oh no don't worry about that Annie. If it gets crazy out here we can hang out at the concession stand okay?" I tell her placing my hand on her shoulder. Her body stiffens but she doesn't seem too bothered by it.

"Oh okay." she says just loud enough for me to hear

Together we walk to the ocean. I can see Annie looking up at the sky nervously at times. I honestly do think the weather will hold out so we have some time to practice. This morning the news said heavy rain in the evening so hopefully the rain will hold out till later tonight.

Unlike yesterday Annie doesn't have a problem going out as far as shoulder high. I'm beginning to think Annie actually likes swimming, and maybe even spending time with me. With a smile on my face I keep pace with Annie. I understand she's still learning so I just wade in the water and she slowly swims beside me. The two of us swim out as far as she wants to. I don't want to pressure her into anything so when she comes up giving me a worrying look I reassure her. Immediately she grins and nods her head then plunges back underwater to swim back to shore.

We repeat this same trail several times before I notice how dark the sky is. The sun is gone and the fluffy white clouds have been replaced with large gray ones. Then it starts down pouring. I look down remembering how nervous Annie looked up at the sky before we got to the water. The rain is beating so hard down my back it stings. Suddenly Annie isn't by my side. Where could she have gone? She was just right next to me.

Wiping at my soaked eye lids I yell "ANNIE!". Swimming, groping for her in the sea, I get worried. I have to find her. Once I'm at shore shrieking for her, I see Ms. Fish and some other employees packing up the concession stand, running to get everything inside. Annie couldn't be with them, she would have had to swim faster than me to make it to shore that quickly. What feels like a large fish waddles past my left ankle. ANNIE! Her head immediately shoots up dying for air, with her mouth wide open. She looks completely terrified. How could she have found me?

"Annie! Annie look at me. Its Finn!" I say brushing her dark wet hair off her face

"I- I- Finn..." she sobs, her chest heaving, her eyes wide, and her mouth open.

"Its okay. I'm going to get us inside okay?" I tell her leaning my forehead against hers, holding her tear stained cheeks

No matter how uncomfortable she is going to be with this, I hook an arm under her knees and the other at her waist pulling her to my chest. Out of instinct she locks her slim fingers around my neck. With her in my arms I run as fast as I can the rest of the way to shore. Her crying lessens, her head lolling to my shoulder. Blending in with every one else running to get out of the harsh rain, I bolt into the women's locker room.

Thankfully its just the two of us in here. I don't let go of her until I sit her on the bench in front of the lockers. Her green eyes are still filling themselves with tears. Its so cool in here I don't want her muscles to lock; I fetch a towel across a set of lockers and wrap it around her shivering body. With the towel she immediately snuggles into the warm fabric. She looks so frightened I want to cry myself. Her back is hunched, her hands covering her face, and she's whimpering. I can't help but feel guilty for not comforting her.

Carefully I take a seat next to her on the cool wooden bench; she doesn't seem to notice. I grab her by her waist and place her on my lap. She must really feel horrible because if she didn't she wouldn't allow this much contact. I position her sideways on my lap so I can see her face and she can see mine. Making comforting noises in her ear I gently place my hands over hers. Then I grab her hands and back them away from her face slowly. She hesitates at first but then allows me to do this. I put them on her lap.

I use my thumbs to wipe her tears away. She's still crying but when I cautiously place my palms on her cheeks I can tell she's trying to stop. I push her head down so she's leaning on my shoulder. Still trying to comfort her I rub my large hand against her small back in tiny circles while my other rubs warmth into her shoulder.

"Shh shh Annie its okay now shh." I coo

"...no more- no rain.." she mumbles her forehead on my heart

"No there's no more rain. See? We're inside, we're safe." I whisper close

"Good." she responds tentatively, catching her breath, and looking around taking in her surroundings.

"I'm sorry Annie. I honestly didn't think it would get so bad out there like that." I say my heart crumbling

" 'ts okay." she mumbles looking down

In a rush of adrenaline I grab her chin pulling her face up. She sniffles quickly, wiping a tear off her face. She looks at me with the saddest green eyes I've ever seen. I hold her face and she presses her forehead against mine. Annie can probably hear the racing of my heart. I close my eyes because I know that what I'm about to do is very risky. Softly I place my lips on her already flushed cheek.

As soon as my lips leave her skin her head pops up. She looks at me with surprised eyes. Then as if her face isn't red enough she flushes again. I give her a shy smile and she does the same. Embarrassed Annie hides her face in my shoulder, I chuckle at how cute she looks.

"Why did you do that?" she asks quietly

Why_ did_ I do that? I didn't really think about it I just went for it I guess. Is now the right time to tell her I have strong feelings for her? No one else is here, its just the two of us. I don't think I should. She's had a stressful day already I don't think she wants some weirdo like me to confess my love for her.

"I- I don't know." I tell her honestly.

She stares blankly at me. With the both of us staring at each other and no more words coming out of our mouths, its becoming extremely awkward. The only sound the beating of our hearts. Suddenly Annie stoically hops off my lap, towel in hand. She fetches her bag in her locker hastily and walks out of the locker room in a rush. I sit there surprised as to why she left me so quickly. Bursting through the door I launch myself outside looking for her. No one is outside. No one. Could she have left so quickly that I can no longer see her? Where is she?

I overwhelmed Annie. I should leave her alone tonight. Hopefully I can talk to her tomorrow. I shouldn't have kissed her, I should have known Annie would never let someone like me be so intimate with her. Why do I have to screw everything up? I just hope she's somewhere safe.

**Please review! How'd you like the fluff in this chapter? I know there's been a lot of fluff but next chapter will be in Annie's POV and probably won't have as much. Please review. And again I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can. Oh and don't forget to PM me on what you think of my Questions above ^^**

**This chapter has less words in it for a reason. I want to keep it short and sweet. Next chapter will definitely be longer. **


End file.
